<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生生不息 Forever Growing by itsaLy1agreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131871">生生不息 Forever Growing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen'>itsaLy1agreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, original character as the narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战乱时期，两个少年人不为人知的浪漫故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生生不息 Forever Growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个故事是我从别人那里听来的。</p><p> </p><p>战乱年代曾有一对恋人双双殒命。我那时尚未出生，据说，我那位早逝的姑母参加了葬礼，因她勉强算得上那位死去的先生的远房，而他似乎已无其余在世亲故。</p><p>我的姑母采来一束野花放在他的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>我的姑母年纪很轻就去世了；我对她仅存的印象是节日时飞扬的红裙子和灰绿色的眼睛，还有她盘腿坐在沙发上给我们这些孩子讲故事。她刚成年就嫁给了我的姑父，我见过他们的婚纱照——她那时剪了短发，胸前别着一小束花，笑得很开心。</p><p>她生前在孩子辈里最喜欢我，或许因为我总是那个听故事听得最入迷的。她死后，我母亲告诉我她的遗书里指明给我留了一小份财产。她从前不富裕，所谓财产不过几盒首饰、几箱旧衣物和几卷老书，给我的那一份只是个盛满她的手札和几块丝帕的匣子。</p><p>我很喜欢她留给我的东西。</p><p> </p><p>丝帕上用金线绣着什么星座，手札里潦草地写满几乎难以辨认的日期。她把未寄出的信笺与各式各样的传单支票一股脑儿夹在本册中央，有些已经老化得厉害，我稍稍一碰就碎成尘埃。我父亲让我把那只匣子当作纪念品，意思是别打开了——我从小知道自己尘螨过敏，他是担心那些上了年纪的纸页惹得我连着几天透不过气。我自然没听他的。</p><p> </p><p>大人们整理她遗物的那天，我们几个孩子被要求待在花园里，不许进屋。</p><p>我就是在那天晚上拿到了她留给我的小匣子。木制的，雕着花，盖子上刻了她的名字。</p><p>而园子里开满了她从前种的花。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的莱姆斯，我很高兴你和朵拉的孩子出生了！说真的，我真想现在就到唐克斯夫人那儿去看看他，但我的医生不许我离开圣芒戈。这里无聊透顶，成天也只能听到丧气的消息，……今天他们才送了信，我拆开了看发现那是你一个多月前写给我的，梅林啊！不知道等你收到这封信又要等多久……护士们什么都不肯告诉我，尽管我太想知道外面到底发生了什么，战争进行得怎么样了，可是他们偏偏在我跟前一言不发的。对了，今年六月我们还是会一起去看望他的，是吗？我相信到那时候我就能离开这张该死的病床了。也许到那时候战争也会结束。”</p><p>这封信没能寄出去；附着的是一份被揉皱的电报：卢平夫妇在几日前最后一役牺牲。一九九八年五月。</p><p> </p><p>我的母亲说，我的姑母是一位麻瓜出身的女巫，自幼便身体不好。她有个年长她十几岁的表兄，但几乎没见着他们接触过。那位表兄似乎总是居无定所，而且似乎处境困顿：我的姑母结婚那天他也没有来，只寄来一份小小的包裹，包裹里仅一块巧克力、一双手套和一封简短的信祝贺而已。不知道他做什么为生的，——家里不常提起他，但我的父亲每讲到那位先生就频频摇头，很不赞同的样子。</p><p>我只知道那位先生姓卢平，似乎曾在霍格沃茨任教过，后来因为有人公开了他狼人的身份就辞职了的；我的姑母原先也姓卢平。</p><p>现在我又知道了他名叫莱姆斯，他的妻子叫朵拉，他们还有个孩子。一九九八年五月初，他们死于那场有名的霍格沃茨守卫战。</p><p>我回忆起一九九八年，那会儿我还没出生呢，只听大人们提起过，就是那一年，战争结束了，一切归于平静。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的莱姆斯，六月到了，我今天央求医生让我出了门。我去唐克斯夫人家里坐了一会儿，她真和善，虽然我仍然会被她的长相吓到……你知道的，她们真的太像了。小泰迪很听话，而且很喜欢我，他看到我的时候笑得可真开心……‘你和莱姆斯很像。’唐克斯夫人是这么跟我说的。也许吧，我那时候头发仍旧是剪短的，医生们说长头发对我来说不好打理。她坚持要陪我去看他，我想也有道理，毕竟那是她的堂弟。别担心泰迪，那天韦斯莱们也在，韦斯莱太太说她可以帮着照看小家伙。</p><p>“我和唐克斯夫人一起去看望他了。照你说的办。我折了一小束花放在他的墓前。信不信由你，我发誓我看到克利切也在附近转悠，但他一看到我们就消失了。</p><p>“这以后我们来看了你和朵拉。我本来想埋一封信给你，最后还是只带了一束花。</p><p>“花是我从他的墓前采的。”</p><p>信的末尾多缝了一页纸，是从某本剧本里扯下来的；俄语，我没看懂。</p><p> </p><p>我拿着那页信纸去找我的母亲。我知道我父亲对这种事情嗤之以鼻——姑娘们无聊的浪漫小把戏罢了，他会这么说，然后他会严肃地告诉我不许再翻那些可能引起我尘螨过敏的东西。</p><p>“亲爱的，怎么了？”</p><p>“是这个……我看不明白。”</p><p>“你又在翻那只小匣子了……”母亲的声音有些责备的，“你父亲说……啊，算了。”她叹了口气，“你和她原来关系好，也对，也对。”</p><p>她接过那页纸。</p><p>“这个啊，”她眯起眼看了一会儿，“这是契诃夫的四幕喜剧《海鸥》的哪一部分，我记得。‘<strong>等到月亮、灿烂的天狼星和大地都化成尘埃以后啊……在那以前，一切将只有恐怖……</strong>’。就这样。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“嗯。你的姑母以前是爱看麻瓜们写的书的。你的姑父也是，他们就是因此结缘的。”</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的莱姆斯，我可算把头发留长了。这几天总是不舒服，让安德烈（安德烈是我的姑父）担心得很，但我向他保证我没事的。我老要梦到乱七八糟的东西，有时是我躺在棺材里了，手里捧着一束花，头上系着一块丝帕，睁着眼，意识到自己已经死了。</p><p>“也许我只是太怀念你。怀念你们。</p><p>“我翻出了西里斯送给我的那本《海鸥》，又读了好几遍。为什么要说它是‘四幕喜剧’？我看不出一星半点儿‘喜剧’的味道！阿尔卡基娜叫我想哭，特里波列夫叫我想哭，妮娜叫我想哭，每一个角色都叫我想好好哭一场。安德烈说我不该在这种时候再看让自己情绪不佳的作品了；他真是个好人，我爱他，你们都没能好好认识过，我想你也会很喜欢他的。他给我读了几天萧伯纳的小品，逗得我直笑。</p><p>“你还记得你们刚毕业的时候吗？婶婶邀请了你们做客吃饭，还允许我跟着你们一起玩。我那时候才九岁——还是八岁？——詹姆和莉莉在餐桌下手牵着手，彼得坐在地毯上跟我玩了好久划拳，我总是输！你坐在沙发一头看一本书，西里斯坐在沙发另一头——他一直盯着你看……那么久、那么深情地盯着你看……</p><p>“我但愿你们能幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>姑母过世以后，我的父母带着我去拜访了我的姑父。</p><p>他一下子瘦了很多，头发也懒得打理一样，蓬乱着垂在肩上。</p><p>“我把她的房间收拾了一下。”他说，“想着——她是很爱干净的。”</p><p>然后他便沉默；我的父亲走过去，把手搭在他的肩上。</p><p>我的母亲让我去花园里呆着。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的莱姆斯，我感觉自己在好起来。</p><p>“孩子们今天来做客了，安德烈和我在花园里架了玻璃桌子喝下午茶。我种了不少花，想着以后去见你、朵拉和他的时候可以换着品类。</p><p>“但我想，你只想我采那些他的墓前的花吧。我叫不出它们的名字。</p><p>“你的葬礼上，我从那里摘了一束花放在你的胸口。这样你不会找不着他——虽然我知道你不可能找不着他的。</p><p>“我想跟安德烈开个玩笑，说我能真的见到你的日子又往后拖了，但那一定会让他很难过的。这是个糟糕的笑话。所以最后我没这么说。”</p><p>这封信写完后不过两周，我的姑母就去世了。</p><p> </p><p>小匣子里有厚厚一沓札记纸，卷边得很厉害，密密麻麻记着日期。仔细一看并不是我姑母的笔迹。</p><p>扉页潦草地写着“Moony”，墨水晕了一大片。记录日期从一九七三年左右开始，偶尔有凌乱的计算式；一九七五年某一个已经不可辨的日子被特殊标注上三个惊叹号和一句“我们成功了！”</p><p>一九八一年的记录尤其混乱；十一月，记录中止了；下一个日期是一九九三年九月。</p><p>最后一个日期是一九九六年六月，边上认认真真写着“求婚”。</p><p>记录结束。</p><p>——噢，等等；剩下某一页夹着一张揉得乱七八糟的纸片。写了字，依旧不是我姑母的笔迹。</p><p>“我没法留着这些东西……他的东西……我做不到。我做不到。请你收下它，收好，这是我唯一的请求了，珍妮特。”</p><p>我的姑母叫珍妮特。</p><p> </p><p>从前从前，有两个男孩，莱姆斯和西里斯，他们相爱了。</p><p>不知道出于什么原因，除了他们，没人知道他们是恋人。</p><p>西里斯在战争中牺牲了。</p><p>莱姆斯娶了西里斯的堂姐的女儿；他们有一个孩子名叫泰迪。</p><p>莱姆斯和他的妻子在战争中也牺牲了。</p><p>故事结束。</p><p> </p><p>不对；我的姑母知道他们相爱。她守着这个秘密没告诉任何人。</p><p>除了我。</p><p>她把两个男孩们曾经的故事装在匣子里留给了我。</p><p> </p><p>“每年六月我们都会去看望他，在他的墓前留下一束野花。”</p><p> </p><p>我姑母的葬礼上，我折了她种在花园的一束花放在她的胸口。</p><p>以后我也会每年都去看望她。</p><p> </p><p>“在看什么，我亲爱的？”</p><p>我猛地抬起头——是母亲；疲惫地笑着，葬礼以后便没歇过。</p><p>“没……是姑母留下来的东西。”</p><p>她深深叹了口气，把手放在我的肩上。</p><p>“她从前是一位很浪漫的人。”她哽咽着说，“我能看看吗？当然你不愿意给我看也——”</p><p>“没关系的。”只是那本写满了日期的册子。</p><p>我的母亲俯下身。“我告诉过你了，她有多浪漫……她把这么多年来每个月圆都记下来了。她总是爱在月圆的时候……以前……就坐在花园里或者壁炉边上……读书，偶尔温一杯热可可或者牛奶……”</p><p>她红着眼转过了头。</p><p> </p><p>“莱姆斯·卢平，请你未来永远和我一起生活吧！”</p><p>这是压在本册边上的一张纸，被仔仔细细缝上了书脊。</p><p>落款：西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>啊，他原来要把这本日期潦草的手札当作什么结婚信物吧。</p><p>我的姑母对此的评价附在一张被她划得稀烂的信纸上，字句破碎：“糟透了……礼物……但让人感动……奇怪……你会……我们都……要公开……期待你们……”</p><p>信纸最后一行字清晰可辨：“永不复返。我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>泪痕晕开了剩下的墨水。</p><p> </p><p>这年六月我依着姑母的话去了西里斯·布莱克的墓前。我跟父母提这个要求的时候他们都很惊讶——家里没有人和布莱克家族算得上亲戚，加上西里斯又是被除名的；我想看战争英雄，我是这么说的，还能顺路去拜访其他那时候牺牲的人们。</p><p>他们就同意了。</p><p>我的姑父跟着我一同去的。他仍然显得憔悴，黑发随意挽了一团，苍白的脸上几乎看不见血色。</p><p>我们带了一大束园子里的羽扇豆花，一捧给我的姑母，一捧给西里斯。</p><p>他的墓前，绿草如茵，野花繁密，生生不息。</p><p>于是我折了一束野花，“给谁？”我的姑父问。</p><p>“莱姆斯·卢平。”我回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>